Man In Love
by Myinahla
Summary: SungGyu se fait plaquer par sa petite amie et le soir-même, pour se remonter le moral, il écoute une certaine émission. Cependant,il était loin de se douter que cette émission allait changer sa vie à tout jamais ... [Infinite] [WooGyu/YaDong et mention de MyungYeol]


**- Désolée, SungGyu, mais je pense que ça serait mieux que nous restions amis.**

Elle lui tendit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte pour leurs cent jours, lui fit un petit sourire triste et partit sans même se retourner une seule fois. Il resta là à l'observer partir, puis il collecta son courage et se rendit vers sa maison. Il claqua la porte et monta directement les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois sur place, il se jeta littéralement dans son lit et alluma sa radio. Il savait que c'était l'heure de son émission préférée et il n'en ratait jamais un épisode. Il arrivait pile au bon moment apparemment.

**- Salut à tous les auditeurs ! Moi, c'est Yeol' et vous allez passez ces trois prochaines heures en ma compagnie. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes, c'est cool, hein ?**

SungGyu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet animateur était trop bizarre.

-** Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, j'espère ! Parce que vous m'avez manqué ! Si si, c'est vrai ! Alors, comment s'est passé votre journée ? Racontez-moi ! Je suis certain que vous connaissez déjà le numéro par cœur et que je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter car il est déjà dans votre répertoire avec des tas de petits cœurs à côté de mon nom … Comme c'est mignon."**

SungGyu qui était encore allongé sur son lit éclata de rire.

**- Premier message de Jesuischou39 : _Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une sale note en cours et j'ai peur de la montrer à mes parents_."**

L'animateur soupira.

**- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une seule mauvaise note. Tu te rattraperas une prochaine fois ! Hwaiting !"**

Il adorait cette émission car elle passait toujours des chansons qu'il adorait. Et aussi parce que l'animateur était complètement déjanté. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il adorait la rubrique « Love Letters ». Cependant, elle prenait toute une heure tant il recevait de lettres.

**- Lettre de Brokenheartedgirl qui me dit _« Yeol Oppa, je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, mais il ne me regarde même pas … Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?_ ». Ma belle, s'il ne te remarque pas, fais toi remarquer mais ATTENTION ! Là, il faut des points d'exclamations en rose fluo pour qu'on les voit même dans le noir : Dans le bon sens du terme. T'habiller en mini-jupe, te maquiller comme une voiture volée et porter des talons aiguilles ne te fera pas remarquer dans le bon sens du terme. Sois toi-même et va lui parler. C'est un début, non ? Et vous, chers auditeurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous connaissez le numéro, vous avez juste à envoyer votre avis par SMS puis appuyer sur envoyer …Ah j'adore la technologie moderne ! Je vais vous mettre une petite chanson en attendant des avis … Que dîtes-vous d'une chanson d'Infinite ? J'adore ce groupe, ils sont géniaux ! The Chaser ? C'est Paaaarti ! »**

Et la chanson démarra. Cet animateur avait bon goût. SungGyu se sentait toujours mieux suite à cette émission. Ainsi, il trouva le courage de s'attaquer à ses devoirs et son cœur en miette se reformait doucement. Il resta à écouter Yeol divaguer sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables pendant les trois heures d'émission. Seulement après, il se décida à descendre manger. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés du travail, alors ils s'en moquaient comme de leur première chemise. Il se fit rapidement quelque chose et alla se laver puis alla se coucher directement. La journée avait été difficile.

Il l'observait depuis un moment déjà, sans jamais oser s'en approcher. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était de Kim SungGyu dont il s'agissait. Il l'observait de loin, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'intéresserait à lui après tout ? Il en avait pourtant marre de se taire. Il voulait aller vers lui et lui parler mais il n'osait pas.

- **Quand est ce que tu vas cesser de l'observer de loin ?**

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami.

- **MyungSoo, tout n'est pas si simple.**

**- Si, ça l'est. Tu n'écoutes pas l'émission de Yeol' le soir ?**

**- Je devrai ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle est géniale cette émission.**

Le garçon secoua la tête.

-** Peu importe. Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Point.**

**- Au cas où tu aurais vécu dans un trou ces deux derniers jours, ce dont je ne doute pas, Il est célibataire.**

**- N'importe quoi, il sort avec la capitaine des Cheerleaders !**

**- Elle a rompu, laissant le pauvre petit SungGyu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…**

**- Il a pleuré ?**

**- Yah, arrête de m'interrompre ! Et non, il n'a pas pleuré. Mais ça lui en a surement foutu un coup. Alors il est temps que tu sortes de ton silence et que tu ailles lui parler.**

**- Non.**

**- C'est sérieusement flippant que tu l'observes entre deux livres de « La Littérature Européenne pour les Nuls »…**

**- Je sais.**

Puis il partit en laissant MyungSoo en plan.

Ce matin-là, SungGyu était à la bibliothèque. Il avait un peu de travail en retard et il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Alors il travaillait depuis vingt minutes ou plus, mais il s'en moquait, il ne commençait que dans une heure et demie. Il tentait d'avancer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il referma ses livres, les rangea dans son sac et alla prendre l'air sur un banc. Le soleil du mois d'Avril faisait du bien pour ses nerfs. Puis quelqu'un sauta sur le siège juste à côté de lui.

**- DongWoo…**

**- Hyung ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai entendu parler de ce qui t'est arrivé… Oh la garce !**

**- DongWoo !**

**- Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'exposer mon point de vue ! Tu mérites mieux qu'elle !**

SungGyu soupira. DongWoo, quant à lui, affichait toujours un grand sourire mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude.

**- Je vais bien, Woo, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- J'espère bien, hein !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

**- T'es au courant que tu as une heure d'avance, Woo ?**

**- Evidemment ! Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi avant d'être enfermé dans cette fichue classe…**

DongWoo fit la moue ce qui agrandit le sourire de SungGyu.

-** Mais on est dans la même classe !**

**- Je sais, mais on est plus libre maintenant qu'enfermé là bas.**

-** Tu n'as pas tort.**

**- Je sais.**

L'aîné des deux soupira en observant son meilleur ami.

**- Encore une dance battle hier soir ?**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- T'as vu tes yeux ?**

**- Tu peux parler ! t'as vu les tiens !**

Ils se battirent gentiment sur le banc puis se levèrent pour aller faire un tour près du gymnase comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Dans le gymnase, DongWoo observait ce garçon qui dansait drôlement bien et il croyait sincèrement que SungGyu n'avait rien remarqué.

-** Tu aimes bien HoYa ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, DongWoo.**

Il regarda l'aîné des deux droit dans les yeux et haussa les épaules.

-** Tu ne sais pas mentir, autant me dire la vérité à voix haute.**

**- C'est possible…**

**- Mais il n'en a rien à faire ! Et il traîne toujours avec ce WooHyun.**

**- Avec qui ?**

DongWoo lui désigna un autre mec qui venait d'entrer et parlait avec HoYa.

**- Ils sont surement meilleurs amis, tu sais.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**- DongWoo, je traîne tout le temps avec toi, c'est pas pour autant que je suis intéressé par toi.**

Ce dernier eut un rire nerveux.

-** C'est vrai. Désolé, Hyung.**

Il lui fit un sourire et restèrent là à parler pendant encore une quinzaine de minutes avant de devoir se traîner jusqu'au cours de mathématiques et au restant de leur journée de cours. Puis, une fois qu'il était chez lui, il alluma sa radio.

MyungSoo suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'à sa maison, le força à monter dans sa chambre après avoir salué les parents de ce dernier et commença à tripoter la radio de ce dernier.

-** Hey ! Tu vas tout dérégler !**

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un regard noir de MyungSoo, alors il se tut et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Enfin, le plus jeune des deux sourit lorsqu'il parvint à trouver la bonne station.

-** … Premier message de la soirée par Monptitchou19 : « _Je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec ma meilleure amie à cause d'un garçon. Que dois-je faire ?_ » … Ma belle, tu es très vague dans ton message. Je ne sais pas. Tu aimes le garçon ou elle l'aime et tu lui conseilles de lui dire ? Dis m'en plus dans un autre message ! Voyons voir … un autre message ! Vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui ! Lolaluna nous dit «_ Bonjour Yeol ! J'adore ton émission ! Je n'en rate pas une seule ! J'ai bien suivi le conseil que tu as donné hier à cette auditrice et ça a marché ! Merci beaucoup Oppa_ ». Oh c'est trop mignon, il y'a un petit cœur à côté ! »**

MyungSoo éclata de rire et son meilleur ami le regardait étrangement.

**- Hé bien… Merci Lolaluna ! Ca me fait très plaisir que l'émission te plaise ! Continuez à m'envoyer des messages comme ça, je passe encore les portes !**

SungGyu, sur son lit, sourit de cette réplique.

-** Oh, d'autres messages ! MissPerdue nous dit « Bonjour Yeol'Oppa, aujourd'hui, mon petit ami de longue date m'a largué pour une autre et je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? ». Oh ma belle, viens là pour un câlin virtuel !**

Ce mec était vraiment tordu.

**- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour toi. Franchement … Maintenant, ne reste pas à pleurer après lui. Montre-lui simplement ce qu'il a perdu à te larguer. Sois forte et ne pleure pas pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Pour te remonter le moral, je te dédie « Can You Smile » d'Infinite. A tout à l'heure !**

Et la musique démarra.

-** Qu'est ce que cette émission a de spécial ? Il n'y a que des filles qui participent.**

**- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Des mecs envoient aussi des messages et il a de bons goûts musicaux. Et surtout, il a une rubrique Love Letter où des filles et des mecs envoient leur déclaration d'amour à leur belle… ou leur beau.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est déjà arrivé qu'un mec fasse sa déclaration à un autre mec. Yeol était toute chose de lire ça, et il semblait on-ne-peut-plus-ravi.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Certain !**

Les deux garçons continuèrent à écouter l'émission jusqu'à la fin puis MyungSoo laissa son ami se reposer alors que le lendemain était mercredi.  
Mercredi était un jour bien connu du jeune homme. Il avait cours d'histoire avec SungGyu, et il se mettait en général derrière lui pour pouvoir l'observer à sa guise. Cependant, il se leva en retard et arriva légèrement en retard en cours. Alors il ne restait que des places à l'avant, deux rangs devant SungGyu. Ce n'était pas son jour, décidément !

SungGyu comptait faire sa sieste tranquillement en cours d'histoire quand un garçon est arrivé en retard. La prof était de bonne humeur et laissa entrer le garçon sans faire d'histoire. Puis elle continua de leur raconter la guerre entre la Corée du Nord et la Corée du Sud. Cependant, son regard se posait souvent sur ce gars. DongWoo à côté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude et lui écrit sur un bout de papier.

_« C'est lui, le dénommé WooHyun ! »_

_« C'est le meilleur ami d'HoYa, c'est ça ? » _

SungGyu tourna sa tête vers son meilleur ami qui avait légèrement rougi et qui hocha la tête. Il sourit, puis il retourna à sa contemplation du jeune homme. Comment ne pouvait-il jamais l'avoir observé ? Il entendit des filles glousser derrière lui et vit qu'elles observaient aussi WooHyun. Aish, qu'elles étaient ennuyantes ! Il replongea alors sa tête dans ses bras et continua sa sieste sans ne jamais être dérangé.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, il se réveilla en sursaut et rangea ses affaires. Puis il voulut sortir de la salle, mais le dénommé WooHyun attendait pour sortir lui aussi. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main l'invitant à passer avant lui et en guise de remerciement, SungGyu lui sourit et partit rejoindre DongWoo qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Puis il passa un bras autour du cou de ce dernier et l'entraîna avec lui à leur prochain cours.

MyungSoo passait dans le coin totalement par hasard et vit son meilleur ami qui continuait à le regarder partir.

**- Sérieusement, Hyung ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi t'as l'air si content ?**

**- Parce que la vie est belle !**

Il lui sourit et MyungSoo soupira. Il ne le comprendrait jamais. Ce dernier avait une heure de pause alors il en profita pour aller voir HoYa.

**- Ya !**

Il se retourna et MyungSoo lui fit un grand signe de la main. Il lui sourit.

-** Hey Soo' ! Je pensais que tu avais disparu de la circulation !**

**- Tu as eu de mes nouvelles hier soir !**

**- Désolé, j'étais encore à une dance battle …**

**- Ca ne m'étonne pas !**

Ils se sourirent.

-** Des nouvelles de l'amoureux transi ?**

**- Toujours aussi borné.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

**- On va squatter chez lui pour l'émission de ce soir ?**

**- Pas mal, l'idée !**

Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le jeune homme, de son côté, s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque, un crayon à la main. Il regardait par la fenêtre et de temps en temps, il écrivait quelque chose sur ce papier. Quand il reporta enfin son attention complète sur le papier, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que des petits dessins avec le prénom de SungGyu dedans. Il soupira, arracha le papier sous le regard courroucé des gens autour de lui et le mit à la poubelle. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

SungGyu était retourné dans la cour. Il faisait beau, alors il en profitait pour se prélasser sur un banc et il ferma les yeux. Cependant, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée.

-** Oppa …**

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Trois filles se tenaient devant lui et elles gloussaient.

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?**

Il soupira et lui fit un petit sourire alors que la fille au centre se mit à rougir violemment.

**- Ecoute, ça me touche, vraiment … Mais tu trouveras mieux que moi.**

**- Mais …**

**- Désolé. Sincèrement désolé.**

Elles s'inclinèrent et partirent alors toutes les trois. SungGyu soupira à nouveau. Quand est ce qu'on allait le laisser tranquille ?

**- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Les autres bancs sont au soleil.**

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un garçon à l'attitude assez féminine. Il hocha la tête et le garçon lui fit un grand sourire.

**- Merci. Je m'appelle SungJong !**

**- SungGyu.**

**- Ah, c'est toi le fameux SungGyu !**

**- Fameux ?**

**- Tout le monde te connait, ici !**

**- HYUNG !**

SungGyu eut la frayeur de sa vie quand DongWoo se mit à crier à son oreille.

**- T'es arrivé quand, toi ?**

**- Il y'a trois minutes.**

**- Et comment t'as fait pour te taire tout ce temps ?**

Son meilleur ami se mit à faire la moue puis reporta son attention sur SungJong.

**- Oh, il est trop chou !**

Il se leva et s'installa à côté de SungJong.

**- Je peux te mettre dans ma poche ?**

-** DongWoo !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est un être humain, pas un objet !**

**- Mais il est tout mignon !**

SungJong éclata de rire.

-** Je m'appelle SungJong.**

**- Je suis DongWoo. Le meilleur ami du grincheux là.**

SungGyu lui colla une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

**- Je peux t'adopter et te mettre dans ma poche ?**

**- DongWoo !**

**- Bon d'accord … A défaut de pouvoir entrer dans ma poche, tu rentrerais dans mon sac ?**

Et hop, une deuxième claque.

**- Laisse-le respirer !**

**- Pardon.**

**- Je veux bien devenir ton ami, si c'est ça ta méthode pour me demander d'être ton ami.**

**- Tu as tout compris !**

DongWoo lui fit un grand sourire puis le prit dans un câlin à lui en briser les os. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit et tous reprirent la route vers leur salle de classe.

- **DongWoo, sérieusement, tu aurais pu lui faire peur !**

**- Mais non, je ne suis pas effrayant !**

**- Parfois tu l'es.**

**- Mais SungJong est trop chou !**

SungGyu éclata de rire alors que son meilleur ami boudait encore. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils entrèrent dans la classe où SungGyu comptait pouvoir continuer sa sieste. Mais c'était sans compter sur la professeur qui, cette fois, semblait de mauvaise humeur. Les mathématiques, toute une histoire !  
Il fut ravi de voir le soir arriver. Il se plaça à côté de sa radio et fit ses devoirs.

Vendredi était arrivé et il écoutait encore cette émission. MyungSoo et HoYa étaient allongés sur son lit sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Il était assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin de sa chambre.

-** Et c'est tout pour ce soir ! On se revoit lundi les ptits loups ? Bon weekends à tous !**

Et un jingle remplaça la voix de Yeol'.

**- Hey !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu ne trouverais pas ça classe d'entendre quelqu'un te déclarer son amour à la radio ?**

Il haussa les épaules. MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel. HoYa descendit du lit et alla dans la salle de bain, puis en revint quelques instants plus tard, habillé différemment.

**- Vous en dîtes quoi ?**

**- C'est pas mal. Une autre dance battle ce soir ?**

HoYa leur sourit.

**- Tu reviens ici après ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Amuse-toi bien !**

Il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le club où se déroulaient ces dance battle. Il y'avait déjà les autres crews et il était le dernier arrivé du sien. Non loin, il repéra une silhouette familière.

**- Hey Jonggie !**

**- HoYa-Hyung !**

Il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-** Venu m'encourager ?**

**- Evidemment, Hyung !**

Au loin, quelqu'un annonça le début de la dance battle. Que l'amusement commence !

Quand DongWoo rentra ce soir-là, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un SungGyu endormi sur son canapé. Il s'avança vers lui et secoua son épaule doucement. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

**- Hey Hyung !**

**- DongWoo…**

Il se redressa et son meilleur ami s'installa à côté de lui.

-** Ta mère m'a fait entrer, et m'a dit que tu n'allais plus tarder, alors je t'ai attendu … Et je me suis assoupi. Désolé.**

**- Ce n'est rien.**

Il lui fit un de ses grands sourires.

-** Alors ?**

**- Encore une incapacité de départager deux teams… Et l'une des deux est la notre.**

**- Je dois te féliciter quand même ?**

**- Evidemment.**

Ils restèrent à parler un moment puis DongWoo invita SungGyu à dormir chez lui. Le weekend passa à vitesse éclair. Le lundi arriva et avec lui la fameuse émission du soir.

-** Salut les Ptits Loup ! Yeol a pris les commandes et ça va swinger ! Comment ça, c'est une expression de vieux ? Yah ! Voila, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, les amis. Il y'aura un léger changement à la fin de l'émission.**

SungGyu se redressa sur son lit. Pardon ?

-** Une nouvelle rubrique a fait son apparition et elle occupe quelque chose comme trois minutes à la fin de l'émission et ce pendant un mois. Héhéhé, ne soyez pas triste ! Elle va vous plaire ! Surtout à vous, mesdemoiselles !"**

Le jeune homme affalé sur son lit gonfla ses joues. Et si on est pas une fille ?!

-** Allez, première chanson de la soirée … Paradise d'Infinite ! Amusez vous bien et à tout de suite ! »**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec était un vrai fanboy d'Infinite ! Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La chanson passait et il la chantonnait un peu, les quelques paroles qu'il connaissait alors que DongWoo s'amusait à la danser, alors l'aîné des deux l'applaudit. Puis Yeol reprit la parole et donna encore des conseils et fit bien rire les deux adolescents qui l'écoutaient. Le temps passait à vitesse éclair.

-** Nous voici dans le dernier segment de l'émission d'aujourd'hui. Nous avons un auditeur qui va vous aider à mieux comprendre la façon dont pensent les garçons. Prêtes, mesdemoiselles ? Prenez des notes !**

Il se redressa sur son fauteuil. Il allait diffuser son message ? MyungSoo et Hoya le regardaient bizarrement mais il s'en moquait.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Rien.**

Ils continuaient à le regarder étrangement quand même.

**- Notre auditeur dont le pseudo est AMANINLOVE nous écrit pour aujourd'hui « _Je commence à fredonner des chansons d'amour qu'auparavant, je n'aimais pas._ ». Et apparemment, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain pour une nouvelle aventure !**

Et le jingle se mit en marche. Tous les garçons vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Le lendemain, SungGyu se rendait à son casier. Un papier en tomba. Il le ramassa, regarda partout autour de lui et y lut «**_ Je commence à fredonner des chansons d'amour qu'auparavant je n'aimais pas_ **». L'écriture était nette et ça lui disait quelque chose. Où avait-il bien pû entendre ça ? Il saisit un de ses cahiers et un autre papier tomba.

**_« Tous les mélodrames du monde ressemblent à mon histoire »._**

Il pencha sa tête et alla s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas son jour de chance, car elle était bondée. Il alla alors s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre où quelqu'un était visiblement déjà en train de faire sa sieste.

-** Je peux m'asseoir ?**

Le garçon releva la tête, la hocha et SungGyu s'installa. Il mit sa tête entre ses bras et commença sa réflexion. Cependant, il finit par s'endormir. La sonnerie qui retentit le sortit de son sommeil. Il releva la tête en même temps que le garçon en face de lui qui s'étira et lui tendit sa main.

-** Je suis MyungSoo.**

**- SungGyu.**

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se rendirent à leur cours respectif. A la pause, MyungSoo se rendit vers ses meilleurs amis qui étaient dans un coin de la grande cour, de préférence à l'ombre.

**- Toujours à baver sur SungGyu ?**

**- Arrête de dire ça comme ça, ça me donne l'impression d'être un animal qui bave.**

**- SungGyu ? Il était à ma table tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque.**

**- Toi, à la bibliothèque ?**

**- C'est l'endroit le plus calme pour dormir. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, puisqu'il faisait pareil que moi.**

**- Vous pourrez venir plus tôt, disons jeudi matin ?**

**- Pourquoi, HoYa ?**

**- Je veux vous montrer ma façon de danser.**

**- Depuis le temps que tu nous le promets !**

**- Dans le gymnase !**

**- D'accord.**

La sonnerie retentit et le train train s'installa et tous poussèrent une exclamation de joie quand la fin des cours fut annoncée. Tous rentrèrent chez eux et HoYa et MyungSoo squattaient encore chez leur meilleur ami, mais cette fois avec SungJong. Ils rirent toute l'émission puis le moment tant attendu arriva.

- **Notre ami AMANINLOVE nous a laissé un nouveau message «_ Tous les mélodrames du monde ressemblent à mon histoire_ ». Oh que c'est mignon ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Apparemment, il nous reste le temps de diffuser une seule chanson avant la fin de l'émission. Feel So Bad d'Infinite. A tout à l'heure !"**

La chanson démarra et SungGyu fouillait frénétiquement son sac sous le regard curieux de DongWoo.

-** Quoi ?**

**- C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Yeol ?!**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Regarde !**

Il lui tendit les deux papiers.

- **Ooh !**

DongWoo lui fit son éternel grand sourire.

- **Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'envoie ça à moi ? Je suis un mec !**

**- Gyu-Hyung ! Que tu es bête !**

Son meilleur ami le regarda bizarrement et le plus jeune des deux, toujours souriant, reprit la parole.

-** Ca ressemble à une déclaration d'amour.**

S'il avait été en train de boire, toute sa boisson se serait retrouvée sur le visage de DongWoo. Cependant, il eut une expression choquée qui le fit éclater de rire.

**- Pourquoi es-tu si surpris ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on te faisait une déclaration, Hyung !**

**- Mais pourquoi moi ?**

**- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?**

**- Alors AMANINLOVE et l'admirateur sont la même personne ?**

Il avait l'air encore plus choqué. Il avait décidé de laisser le temps passer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, les jours défilaient et plus le temps passait et plus son hypothèse se confirmait.

Le jeudi arriva. Hoya entraînait ses meilleurs amis au gymnase tôt ce matin-là. Il mit sa musique alors que les deux autres s'installèrent dans les gradins. La musique démarra et il se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique.

- **YAH** !

Hoya s'arrêta net et DongWoo s'avança vers lui.

**- Mais je reconnais tes pas de danses ! Tu es le danseur principal d'un crew !**

Il le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts et par précaution, SungGyu alla s'installer dans les gradins.

-** Mais comment tu sais ça ?!**

**- C'est aussi le danseur principal d'un crew …** Dit SungJong qui apparut de nulle part, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Il alla s'installer à côté de SungGyu.

-** Hey Gyu-Hyung !**

**- Salut SungJong.**

**- Tu connais mes Hyungs ? WooHyun –Hyung et MyungSoo-Hyung ?**

Il leur serra la main et ils regardèrent les deux danseurs se dévisager.

**- Woo ?!**

Ce dernier se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

**- Et si tu lui montrais ?**

Puis il fit un sourire et le signe « Okay » avec ses doigts. Il mit sa propre musique et se mit à danser. HoYa ouvrit la bouche à la fin de la danse.

-** Fallait que je tombe sur le danseur qui m'empêche de gagner toutes mes dance battles en plus !**

**- Je pourrais dire le même que toi !**

SungGyu se pencha vers WooHyun.

- **Je rêve où ils sont en train de se faire des compliments sur le ton de la dispute ?**

**- Tu ne rêves pas.**

Dans les tribunes, tous éclatèrent de rire. Les deux qui étaient en train de se chamailler se tournèrent vers eux et hurlèrent un «** QUOI ?!** » en chœur qui les fit éclater de rire aussi. Puis la sonnerie retentit et HoYa et DongWoo marchaient côte à côte, laissant WooHyun et SungGyu être l'un à côté de l'autre. La marche était silencieuse entre eux deux. Ils se rendirent en cours mais le professeur d'histoire fit changer DongWoo et WooHyun de place définitivement, ainsi, Hoya et DongWoo étaient voisins de table et SungGyu et WooHyun aussi. Comme son nouveau voisin était trop calme, l'aîné des garçons arracha un bout de papier de son cahier et écrivit quelque chose en vitesse dessus puis le passa au jeune homme à ses côtés.

**_« Soyons bons amis ! »_**

WooHyun sourit et hocha la tête. Ainsi, ils gagnèrent l'habitude de parler par papier. Et tous les matins, il continuait de recevoir des papiers, avec les mêmes phrases que Yeol prononcerait le soir-même.

Un lundi matin, il se décida à aller plus tôt à l'école pour tenter de piéger son admirateur. Au lieu de ça, il vit WooHyun avec un bout de papier.

-** WooHyun ?!**

**- Hey SungGyu-Hyung !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je viens toujours de bonne heure à l'école. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Hum …**

**- Enfin bref. Quand je suis entré, quelqu'un voulait mettre ça dans ton casier.**

Il lui tendit un bout de papier. Les yeux de SungGyu s'écarquillèrent.

- **Quoi ? Tu as vu qui c'était ?**

**- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, il s'est enfui en courant.**

**- Oh.**

SungGyu semblait déçu d'un coup. Il aurait tant voulu percer le mystère ! Il lut ce qu'il y'avait de marqué sur le papier et le rangea dans sa pochette où les autres papiers s'empilaient aussi.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

Il avait presque oublié la présence de WooHyun à ses côtés.

**- Oh, euh … c'est …**

Il embarqua le plus jeune des deux avec lui vers la bibliothèque déserte à cette heure de la journée. Il sortit la pochette sous le regard curieux du jeune homme et lui montra les bouts de papier.

**- Ils ne te disent peut-être rien mais …**

**- C'est pas ce que Yeol dit à la fin de son émission ?**

SungGyu était très étonné.

-** Tu écoutes cette émission, toi aussi ?**

**- J'en rate pas une.** Sourit WooHyun.

L'aîné des deux se sentit sourire aussi, sans aucune raison.

-** Et bien quelqu'un s'amuse à mettre la phrase que va dire Yeol dans mon casier tous les matins.**

**- Un admirateur ? Waouh.**

**- Et j'aimerai savoir qui il est.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est un mec ?**

**- Je pense que AMANINLOVE et l'admirateur sont la même personne.**

**- Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ?**

**- Ca serait gentil.**

Ils se serrèrent la main et se sourirent. Un pacte venait d'être scellé. SungGyu se leva, prétexta devoir aller voir DongWoo et laissa WooHyun seul. Ce dernier soupira. C'était moins une ! Il se leva et alla retrouver ses amis dans leur salle.

**- Tu es ridicule, WooHyun.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne sait pas ce que tu fais ?** Dit MyungSoo.

**- Au lieu d'utiliser ce stratagème, dis-lui en face !**

**- Tu n'as rien à perdre, après tout.** Raisonna HoYa.

WooHyun soupira et posa sa tête entre ses bras.

**- Alors c'est toi, AMANINLOVE ?!**

Tous se tournèrent vers DongWoo qui se tenait seul dans l'entrée de la pièce.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je vous cherchais mais … WAOUH !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu ne peux plus te taire …**

WooHyun écarquilla les yeux.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas le seul à courir après lui.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Regarde par la fenêtre.**

Les trois garçons virent SungGyu en train de parler avec un autre garçon. Les yeux de WooHyun changèrent aussitôt.

-** Je te conseille de te presser, Casanova, avant qu'il ne te file sous les doigts.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une chance ?**

**- Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?**

DongWoo s'approcha de lui et lui colla une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

**- Et comme Hoya le disait, tu n'as rien à perdre.**

Ce dernier lui fit un doux sourire et DongWoo rougit aussitôt. MyungSoo et Hoya levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là, alors !

**- Okay, Okay …**

La sonnerie retentit et tous allèrent dans leur salle de classe. WooHyun ne bougea pas de place, se sentant soudain d'humeur bougonne alors qu'Hoya et DongWoo s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.  
SungGyu marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, il avait cours d'histoire et il serait à côté de WooHyun. Et cette histoire de papier durait à présent depuis presque un mois… Il mourrait d'envie de savoir qui c'était et en même temps, il se sentait étrangement peu prêt à rencontrer ce AMANINLOVE. Pourquoi ? Et s'il était déçu ? Il vit la professeur arriver dans la salle et il fit un sprint pour arriver dans la salle avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte. Il s'installa à côté de WooHyun qui ne releva même pas la tête. Etrange… Il passa un papier à son voisin de table comme à son habitude, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à répondre.  
Les jours passèrent et on était le vendredi soir. WooHyun ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole et SungGyu se sentait triste. Très triste et confus aussi. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il plus ? Ca faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils parlaient et qu'ils s'entendaient bien, et ça ne faisait que 4 jours que WooHyun ne lui parlait plus, mais il n'aimait pas ça, c'était une certitude. Il préférait quand un sourire illuminait son visage ou qu'il le regardait avec ses yeux pétillants. Il alluma la radio de façon distraite et tomba comme d'habitude sur l'émission de Yeol.

**- Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de notre petite rubrique avec AMANINLOVE. Je sais, je suis triste moi aussi… Je trouvais ça mignon et puis … ça change !"**

On pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Yeol. Mais le moral à SungGyu était au plus bas et même lui ne parvenait pas à lui remonter le moral.

-** Nam WooHyun, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?**

Et SungGyu enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche.

**- Voici notre rubrique de AMANINLOVE. « _Quand je me suis épris de toi._ » Voila la dernière phrase ! … Oooh attendez ! Je viens de recevoir un message de cet auditeur. Vous êtes prêts ?"**

SungGyu se redressa aussitôt.

-** Je vous le lis. «_ Kim SungGyu, terminale A du lycée de Séoul, ce long texte t'es dédicacé Si tu veux savoir qui je suis, je te donne rendez vous demain vers 16h dans le parc au bord de la rivière Han, là où il y'a la jolie fontaine. Je t'y attendrai. » Oooh, c'est trop mignon ! J'espère vraiment que tu viendras_" SungGyu-sshi ! Personnellement, si je peux, je viendrai, hahaha ! Bonne soirée à vous, mes ptits loups et à lundi. Portez vous bien !"**

Et le jingle se fit entendre. SungGyu était hébété sur son lit. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il était en train de rêver, hein ? C'était une jolie petite blague ?

**- HYUNNNNG !**

DongWoo monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et fonça sur son meilleur ami.

**- HYUNG ! T'as entendu, t'as entendu, t'as entendu ?!**

Il sautillait un peu partout dans la pièce. L'aîné des deux se contentait de le regarder.

-** Alors je n'ai pas halluciné …**

**- Non, ton admirateur veut te rencontrer, c'est génial ! Tu vas y aller, hein ?!**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

DongWoo cessa sa danse étrange et alla s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami sur le lit.

**- Bien sur que si, tu vas y aller ! Tu ne veux pas savoir qui il est ?**

**- Si, bien sur que si, mais …**

**- Mais quoi ?!**

SungGyu replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, hyung ?**

**- Tu sais pourquoi WooHyun ne me parle plus ?**

**- Qu'est ce que WooHyun a à voir avec notre histoire d'admirateur ?**

**- Rien, bien sur …**

Le danseur saisit le visage de son meilleur ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **Ouh toi …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'en connais un qui est tombé duuur…**

**- Mais n'importe quoi …**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller voir AMANINLOVE ?!**

**- Et si j'étais déçu ?**

**- Tu n'as qu'une vie, Hyung. Tu as juste à le repousser gentiment. Même Yeol t'encourage à y aller !**

L'aîné des deux soupira. Alors le danseur le prit dans ses bras. SungGyu mit bien son visage contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui lui frottait le dos. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un petit moment, puis pour lui changer les idées, il entraîna son hyung avec lui au club. Là-bas, il vit HoYa qui s'approcha directement de lui sous les regards curieux.

**- Hey Hyung !**

**- Hoya !**

**- Pourquoi t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? C'est une super nouvelle, qu'il veuille te rencontrer !**

**- Je sais, je devrais être content…**

DongWoo prit Hoya à part :

-** Il est triste à cause de WooHyun.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Cet imbécile lui tire la tronche depuis lundi !**

**- Tout sera vite réglé, j'espère.**

**- On croise les doigts !**

SungJong vint à côté de SungGyu et la dance battle commença. Les regards que s'envoyaient Hoya et DongWoo ne laissaient aucune place au doute quant aux sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

**- Ils sortent ensemble ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Je ne sais pas. Mais je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir désert ce matin.**

**- Ooh, c'est mignon !**

SungJong lui sourit et SungGyu se sentit sourire un peu aussi. Il était content pour son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux impressionnés des talents de danseurs des deux danseurs et décidèrent que finalement, les deux s'étaient bien trouvés. Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin, puis DongWoo resta chez SungGyu pour l'encourager et surtout pour le forcer à aller au rendez-vous avec le mystérieux inconnu.

Le lendemain était un jour sous tension des deux côtés. SungGyu viendra-t'il ? WooHyun l'espérait de tout cœur. Il était nerveux comme jamais et MyungSoo était à ses côtés.

-** Tu penses que ça lui plaira ?**

**- J'en suis certain.**

Il n'était que dix heures du matin et pourtant, WooHyun ne tenait plus en place. Bon sang que c'était difficile ! Lui-même craignait la réaction de SungGyu et il s'était fait mille et un films dans sa tête sur la possible tournure de son plan. Et il s'était déjà pris plusieurs claques à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'HoYa qui ne supportait plus son stress. Ils le forcèrent à manger à midi et le firent aller se promener avant de se rendre sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

De son côté, SungGyu tournait en rond dans sa chambre. DongWoo était là et SungJong aussi. Quand il lui avait demandé comment il était venu, le plus jeune lui fit un grand sourire et pointa le danseur du doigt : «** Il m'a mis dans sa poche.** » et ensemble, ils se tapèrent dans la main.

-** Alors, tu vas y aller ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore.**

Les deux soupirèrent.

- **Et si je te dis que tu ne vas rien regretter à y aller ?**

SungGyu saisit son téléphone et envoya un sms. DongWoo arriva à côté de lui et lui prit des mains.

**- C'est ton soixantième message à WooHyun depuis lundi. Calme-toi, SungGyu-Hyung.**

**- Mais je ne supporte pas cette situation ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il me reproche !**

**- Tu lui demanderas plus tard, chaque chose en son temps.**

**- Mais …**

DongWoo passa le téléphone à SungJong qui le rangea dans sa poche arrière de Jeans.

**- Viens le chercher alors.**

L'aîné des trois soupira et les deux autres sourirent de triomphe. Puis DongWoo le poussa dans la salle de bain.

**- Va t'habiller ! Tu ne vas pas aller voir ton admirateur en pyjama.**

SungGyu soupira puis capitula. Il prit sa douche et s'habilla alors.

- **Ecoute, Gyu, Hoya m'attend, et … Enfin, on sait ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. On sait que tu as peur d'être déçu et que tu aies à briser un autre cœur, mais hey, la vie est pleine de surprises et il faut savoir aller de l'avant ! Il s'est surement donné beaucoup de mal pour que tu le remarques et là, il a énormément de cran car il sait parfaitement qui tu es et donc il sait ce qu'il risque. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui. Il n'a pas demandé à tomber amoureux de toi. Alors si tu le respectes et que tu respectes ce qu'il a fait et son courage, tu viendras. Et si la curiosité aussi … Ne me mens pas, ça te rend curieux, je le sais… te pousse à aller le voir, sache juste que j'y serai aussi. Règle chaque problème en son temps… D'accord ?**

SungGyu hocha la tête et DongWoo le prit dans ses bras. Puis il partit rejoindre son amoureux. SungJong était là, et observait l'aîné en proie à ses doutes en silence. Il s'était à nouveau mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et honnêtement, il ne savait pas. Puis SungGyu se laissa tomber par terre, et ne dit rien pendant une minute.

**- A ma place, tu ferais quoi, Jonggie ?**

**- Vas-y.**

SungGyu soupira et resta allongé sur le sol de sa chambre. SungJong se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il dit :

**- Si tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver.**

Et il sortit, en emportant avec lui le téléphone de SungGyu. Il resta là à tourner encore un peu dans sa chambre, puis il alla se passer de l'eau sur son visage et prit une décision. Il descendit les escaliers et vit que son portable était sur le meuble à l'entrée de la maison à côté de ses clés. Il sortit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il tenait son téléphone serré dans sa paume de main et il marchait d'un pas hésitant. Devait-il toujours y aller ou pas ? Oh et puis zut ! On ne vit qu'une fois !

De son côté, il y'avait du monde au parc, ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas pour calmer les nerfs de WooHyun qui attendait patiemment. Il vit DongWoo arriver et venir droit vers eux.

-** Alors ?**

**- On a plus qu'à croiser les doigts.**

Avant de saisir la main d'HoYa, il claqua une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de WooHyun.

-** Mais quoi ?**

-** Ca t'arrive de regarder ton téléphone de temps en temps ou ce n'est qu'un objet de décoration pour toi ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- SungGyu n'arrête pas de tenter de t'appeler !**

- **Je l'ai mis en silencieux exprès.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que quelque chose me dit que si je décroche, je vais me vendre tout seul. Et je veux savoir s'il viendrait, sans savoir que AMANINLOVE est l'un de ses amis.**

DongWoo soupira et finit dans les bras d'Hoya. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est SungJong qui arriva.

- **Plus qu'à croiser les doigts.**

**- Il a encore dix minutes pour arriver, tu sais.** Le rassura MyungSoo.

WooHyun soupira. Il y'avait des curieux, il s'en doutait qu'il y'en aurait, mais pas autant. Ca le rendait d'autant plus nerveux. Les gens parlaient autour et il commençait à perdre espoir, surtout quand il a vu que sa montre affichait presque 16h. De là où il était, WooHyun entendait DongWoo maudire SungGyu sur au moins six générations s'il ne se ramenait pas. Même le visage de SungJong commençait à pâlir encore plus. Puis il y'eut un brouhaha dans la foule et des bruits de pas se rapprochaient… Et SungGyu apparut.

C'était bête, oui. Il se devait d'y aller, ils avaient raison. On ne vit qu'une fois, alors autant vivre à fond. Et ce garçon s'est donné tellement de mal pour lui, bien que ça lui fasse extrêmement bizarre de voir qu'il attirait aussi les garçons. Il prit une profonde inspiration et réunit son courage alors qu'il voyait le parc se rapprocher. Il y'avait du monde et il sentait le stress monter encore plus. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il espérait voir une certaine personne apparaître devant son nez et lui dire qu'il était AMANINLOVE. Il le souhaitait vraiment. Mais il préférait ne pas se faire de fausses joies au départ. Il arriva dans le parc et des murmures autour de lui se firent entendre. Il arriva vers l'endroit où il était supposé avoir rendez-vous avec son admirateur et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir WooHyun avec MyungSoo et tous les autres. DongWoo semblait sur le point de pleurer.

**- WooHyun ?**

**- Hey Gyu-Hyung.**

SungGyu était … étonné. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. WooHyun semblait aussi stressé que lui.

-** Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas, tu sais …**

**- Attends, TU es AMANINLOVE ?**

Il hocha la tête. SungGyu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- **Mais … Et toutes ces fois où … avec le papier, tu m'avais dis que tu m'aiderais à trouver qui …**

**- J'ai été obligé de te mentir car tu m'as pris sur le fait. Je suis désolé.**

L'aîné des deux ouvrit et referma la bouche.

**- Ecoute, avant que tu ne me rejettes à tout jamais de ta vie, parce que soyons francs, je voulais juste que tu le saches… Et que je sais qu'après qu'un de tes amis t'annonce qu'il te voit pas comme un ami, ça fait un choc, et je comprendrai ! Je t'assure que je comprendrai …**

WooHyun se tordait les mains. Le cœur de SungGyu battait de plus en plus vite.

-** J'aimerais que tu écoutes ça. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu peux t'enfuir en courant ou rester, je ne ferai rien pour te retenir. D'accord ?**

L'aîné des deux hocha la tête et WooHyun fit un signe de tête à MyungSoo qui commença à jouer de la guitare. Le cœur de WooHyun menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il était nerveux. SungGyu était là et il l'écoutait et … Il n'en revenait pas, tout simplement. Il s'était attendu surtout aux pires scénarios comme se faire frapper ou être humilié mais non, rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Et rien que pour ça, il était heureux.  
Puis il se mit à chanter.

**_« Je commence à fredonner des chansons d'amour qu'auparavant je n'aimais pas_**  
**_Tous les mélodrames du monde ressemblent à mon histoire_**  
**_J'essaie de paraître beau, faisant attention à mon apparence_**  
**_Alors que je n'y prêtais pas attention avant_**  
**_Je goûte doucement au goût amer du café_**

**_Le temps passe si vite et mon cœur s'impatiente_**  
**_Je t'imagine à côté de moi, et commence à me faire un film_**

**_Quand un homme est amoureux, il veut rester à tes côtés_**  
**_Il y a toujours tant de choses qu'il veut faire pour toi_**  
**_Quand je suis amoureux, je veux t'offrir ma vie entière_**  
**_Avec une seule espérance, ton cœur_**  
**_Quand je suis amoureux_**  
**_Quand un homme est amoureux_**  
**_Quand un homme est amoureux_**

**_Mes joues rougissent et ma tête s'abaisse lentement_**  
**_Je ne regarde que toi_**  
**_Ma confession jaillit comme si j'avais couru comme un fou_**  
**_Quand un homme est amoureux, même s'il en perd dix pour n'en gagner qu'un_**  
**_Il donne tout ce qu'il a, comme si aujourd'hui était son dernier jour_**  
**_Pour ne pas le regretter_**  
**_Tout ce que j'ai_**

**_Comme un jeune enfant, je continue à rire sans raison_**  
**_Je me contrôle en me disant que je suis différent des autres_**

**_Quand un homme est amoureux, il veut rester à tes côtés_**  
**_Il y a toujours tant de choses qu'il veut faire pour toi_**  
**_Quand je suis amoureux, je veux t'offrir ma vie entière_**  
**_Avec une seule espérance, ton cœur_**  
**_Quand je suis amoureux_**

**_Je ne peux pas m'échapper, parce que je suis trop engagé_**  
**_Les lettres de mon livre dansent alors qu'elles forment ton nom_**  
**_Comme si tu étais le personnage principal du film_**  
**_Comme si tu étais la lune dans le ciel_**  
**_Je continue à te voir partout_**  
**_Je te dessine tous les jours_**  
**_Mon cœur ne se clamera uniquement lorsque tu seras dans mes bras_**  
**_Je deviendrai le lieu où tu te reposera_**  
**_Lieu qui ne refroidira jamais_**

**_Regarde attentivement_**  
**_Si tu sens ça c'est qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de toi_**  
**_Si quelqu'un te donne un signe comme je le fais maintenant_**  
**_Remarque le s'il te plaît_**

**_Quand un homme est amoureux, il veut rester à tes côtés_**  
**_Il y a toujours tant de choses qu'il veut faire pour toi_**  
**_Quand je suis amoureux, je veux t'offrir ma vie entière_**  
**_Avec une seule espérance, ton cœur_**  
**_Quand je suis amoureux_**  
**_Quand un homme est amoureux_**  
**_Quand un homme est amoureux_**  
**_Quand je suis amoureux_**  
**_Quand je me suis épris de toi »_**

Tout le temps qu'il chantait, les yeux de WooHyun ne lâchaient pas SungGyu. Il reçut une salve d'applaudissement et leur sourit. L'aîné des deux ne prononçait toujours pas un seul mot. Alors WooHyun prit la parole.

**- Ecoute, SungGyu… Je voulais juste que tu le saches. C'est plus honnête et j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen pour te le dire, c'était via la radio que je savais que tu écoutais et par le biais de cette chanson … Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux. Regarde, je te donne mon cœur. Tu peux jouer avec, l'arracher, le piétiner, le briser en mille morceaux… Je te le donne quand même. Je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose, tu sais. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas te remettre en couple, maintenant, ou même te mettre en couple avec moi parce que je sais que tu peux ne pas être attiré par les mecs, et je ne l'étais pas non plus avant de te rencontrer et …**

-** WooHyun…**

**- Non, laisse-moi finir, Gyu.**

SungGyu soupira et hocha la tête.

**- Merci. Et même si tu voulais ne plus jamais me revoir, je comprendrais aussi, tu sais. Ou m'en coller une. Je te laisserai faire. Et je sais que tu es populaire auprès des filles et ça a dû te faire un choc que tu le sois aussi auprès des mecs… Et je sais que tu pourrais m'en vouloir, en plus je t'ai menti pour cacher un secret que j'allais te dévoiler… Je n'en pouvais plus de me taire.**

WooHyun prit une profonde inspiration.

-** Alors maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, me coller une gifle, me tabasser à mort, t'en aller sans te retourner et ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, tu fais ce que tu veux. Sache que quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterai. Ca ne sera peut-être pas facile mais je le ferai. Vas-y, fais ce que tu veux.**

Et WooHyun ferma les yeux. Tout d'abord, SungGyu soupira, s'approcha du jeune homme et toutes les personnes aux alentours retinrent leur souffle. SungGyu lui colla une claque, et tous semblèrent choqués.

-** Regarde-moi.**

WooHyun ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Il les plongea dans ceux de son ami.

-** Ca te tuerait de répondre à ton téléphone, Nam WooHyun, quand on t'appelle ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude car tu ne me parlais plus cette semaine et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir littéralement fou parce que tu m'évitais alors que j'avais besoin de toi plus que jamais pour choisir de venir ici ou pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que si tu m'aurais dit de ne pas y aller, je n'y serai pas allé.**

Le plus jeune des deux cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

-** Pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré toute la semaine ?**

**- C'était pour me préparer, au cas où après ma déclaration, tu ne veuilles plus me voir. M'habituer à ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés.**

**- Imbécile ! Tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait mal comme ça ?!**

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- Non, ce n'est vraiment ce que j'ai envie d'entendre là.**

Alors SungGyu recolla une légère claque sur la joue de WooHyun.

-** Plus jamais tu m'ignores, tu m'entends ? Car si AMANINLOVE n'était pas toi, je l'aurai repoussé gentiment.**

**- Et puisque c'est moi, qu'est ce que ça change ?**

L'aîné des deux passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qu'il avait frappé à deux reprises, comme pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur. Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura assez fort.

- **Ca change tout, WooHyun…**

Alors que ce dernier était encore tout hébété, SungGyu avança légèrement son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'écarta, le teint légèrement écarlate et les personnes aux alentours applaudirent et sifflèrent. Là, il cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme qui sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer vers lui.  
Autour d'eux deux, DongWoo avait littéralement sauté dans les bras d'Hoya et il pleurait comme un bébé alors que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter, bien qu'il savait que c'était des larmes de joies. SungJong faisait une petite danse de la joie et MyungSoo … Restait fidèle à lui-même, bien que son regard soit accroché dans celui d'une personne du public. Le couple nouvellement formé avait une sorte d'aura autour d'eux, comme une bulle qui s'était formé et qui ne voulait plus les lâcher. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Le lundi arriva et SungGyu entraîna WooHyun chez lui pour écouter l'émission ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit de l'aîné des deux, enlacés et WooHyun avait posé sa tête sur celle de son petit ami qui avait posé la sienne sur son torse.

-** Salut les ptits loups ! Ici Yeol' et nous sommes partis pour trois heures de folie pure à l'antenne !"**

Il y'eut un autre jingle et la voix de l'animateur se fit à nouveau entendre.

**- Comme beaucoup de nos auditeurs me le réclament, je vous raconte l'histoire de AMANINLOVE. Vous êtes prêts ? Accrochez vous, c'est du lourd ! Alors comme vous le savez, je suis curieux, alors je me suis rendu au lieu de rendez vous. Il y'avait des tas d'auditeurs aussi, mais personne ne m'a reconnu, haha ! Les bienfaits d'être silencieux dans cette foule ! Pourtant, je suis assez facilement reconnaissable. Enfin voila, je continue mon récit. J'y suis et je vois les trois garçons. Oui, au départ, ils étaient trois. Dans ma tête, je me disais « Mince, c'est lequel l'auditeur ? » puis un autre garçon est apparut et a saisi la main de l'un des trois garçons. Voila qui réduit ma liste de suspect. Puis un autre garçon est arrivé et ils ne semblaient pas ravis. Le jeune homme au centre me paraissait le plus nerveux. J'en ai déduit que c'était lui, AMANINLOVE. Et le jeune SungGyu-sshi est arrivé et l'auditeur lui a chanté les morceaux de la rubrique de fin d'émission en chanson. C'était magnifique ! Vraiment, vous avez raté quelque chose ! Puis il semblait très nerveux alors il lui a dit des tas de choses comme quoi il serait capable d'accepter n'importe quoi venant de lui, même qu'il s'éloigne de lui si ça pouvait faire son bonheur et qu'il comprenait que toute la population masculine ne soit pas homosexuelle… Bref, ça ne faisait que durer le suspense alors que SungGyu-sshi l'observait et l'écoutait attentivement. Puis quand notre auditeur s'est tut, il s'est approché de lui et l'a giflé pour une histoire de SMS non répondu et qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Là, vous sentez tout de suite ce que j'ai ressenti, n'est ce pas ?"**

SungGyu leva la tête vers WooHyun et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Je suis certain que vous l'avez ressenti ! Et SungGyu-sshi lui en colle une autre pour lui faire ressentir la colère qu'il avait ressentie cette semaine sans pouvoir lui parler. Ils ont su nous tenir en haleine, les deux petits garnements ! Puis il y'a eu une magnifique déclaration à nous en tirer les larmes de la part de SungGyu-sshi qui a déclaré qu'il aurait repoussé toute autre personne si elle n'était pas lui. C'était WAOUH !"**

Le couple éclata de rire. L'animateur était carrément un sentimental.

-** D'ailleurs, si vous nous écoutez, j'aimerai votre permission pour diffuser la chanson que notre cher auditeur … je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à dévoiler votre prénom à l'antenne, cher AMANINLOVE… lui a écrite. Car oui, j'ai pu l'enregistrer, hahaha, c'était trop beau pour rester inconnu des oreilles de mes chers auditeurs. J'attends votre réponse…"**

L'aîné des deux garçons déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et ce dernier sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms.

-** Mais Oh ! AMANINLOVE a répondu ! « _Je suis d'accord pour la diffusion de la chanson et mon prénom est WooHyun_ ». Merci WooHyun-sshi ! Voici la chanson que je renommerai Man In Love. Ecoutez-là."**

La musique démarra et WooHyun la chantait en même temps qu'elle passait à la radio. SungGyu l'écoutait la chanter. Il se sentait tellement bien là où il était. Puis la chanson se finit et Yeol' reprit l'antenne.

-** Des réactions d'auditeurs : _« La chanson est magnifique »_, _« j'aurai tellement aimé que mon petit ami sache m'écrire une chanson comme celle-ci !_ » « _Daebak !_ » En clair, les auditeurs et moi-même sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, comme d'habitude ! En tout cas, voici une histoire entre deux hommes qui se finit bien ! Si racontée comme ça, cette histoire vous a donné des frissons, imaginez ce que les personnes présentes, moi y compris, ont pu ressentir ! Hana5985245 nous demande « _Oppa, on peut avoir une photo du couple ?_ »**

SungGyu et WooHyun échangèrent un regard et prirent une photo d'eux deux pour l'envoyer à Yeol.

**- Haha ! Apparemment, ils sont plus que ravis de vous montrer leur bonheur ! Je met la photo sur le site vous pourrez la voir. Et ils l'ont accompagnés d'un petit mot «_ Merci pour votre aide, Yeol' ! On ne sait pas comment vous remercier !_ » Ooh, c'est trop chou, aish, jsuis tout rouge maintenant, merci bien.**

L'animateur s'éclaircit la gorge alors que le petit couple éclatait de rire.

- **Sinon, oui, j'ai une idée de comment vous pourriez me remercier. Je veux bien le numéro du beau guitariste qui a joué A Man In Love avec vous WooHyun !"**

Il eut un petit rire et WooHyun lui réenvoya un sms.

-** WooHyun-sshi a encore répondu : « _Il écoute votre émission, je suis certain que tout pourrait s'arranger !_ » … Waouh, j'ai tant d'auditeurs que ça ? Merci beaucoup ! Et si je vous passais une belle chanson, hein ? With d'Infinite. C'est parti ! »**

Pendant cet intermède musical, WooHyun envoya un sms empressé à MyungSoo afin que ce dernier envoie son numéro à Yeol. Après tout, qui sait, peut-être que pour eux aussi, grâce à cette radio, ce pourrait être le début d'une grande histoire …

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Alors, à sept minutes près, j'étais dans les temps /PAN/ _  
_Cet OS compte presque 10 000 mots et c'était mon cadeau parce qu'hier, le 15 juillet, ça faisait 4 ans que j'ai commencé à écrire et à poster mes fictions ! _  
_La Bêtise de Peeves est ma toute première... Voilaaa ~_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^  
Les paroles en français sont la traduction de Man In Love trouvée sur Internet. _  
_Je crédite la personne qui a fait la traduction ! _  
_J'en aurai vu des belles avec cet OS ! [J'ai notamment passé presque toute une journée à le taper ... ]_  
_J'ai choisi le couple qui avait été voté couple préféré dans Love VS Hate 2 |et surement Love VS Hate aussi/_  
_Donc voilaaaa ~ _

_Ne soyez pas trop tristes, le MV d'Infinite sort dans 5h xDD /jesors/_

_Bonne nuit ! _  
_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


End file.
